Enter Sandman
by Kesslerbeast
Summary: It was only a dream...Right? Maybe not...Sam and Dean look into a recent string of deaths supposedly caused by "The Sandman."


**Athens, Texas**: "My mistress, everything is going according to plan. Sam Winchester's powers grow stronger everyday and the Angels don't have a clue how he's doing it." A dark female figure spoke into a blood-filled chalice. "Perfect. Has The Fallen One been raised yet?" Lilith replied. "I'm working on it." The woman said. The figure hid the chalice before its eyes flashed black. The room lit up and the woman was shown to have curly black hair.

**Elsewhere**: "How do we kill it? Dad never went up against one and Bobby said that they were extinct." Dean looked at Sam who replied. "Apparently, Cyclopes have a problem with fire, but it won't stay down long. So we have to light it up and then take its eye as fast as possible." Dean smirked. "I thought that Cyclopes were like monster blacksmiths on Olympus? Why are they harmed by fire? That just goes against lore." Sam shrugged, "Well in lore, vampires are afraid of crosses, striga are witches, and Demons are Fallen Angels. So maybe the lore is wrong." Dean nodded. "Well we found a freaking Cyclops. Awesome." Sam handed Dean a Molotov and they went up to the cave. "Here we go." The ground began to shake and they looked around before the Cyclops came barreling out of the cave. It looked down at them and roared. Sam and Dean held their hands to their ears, making drop their Molotovs but they didn't shatter. As soon as the Cyclops swung its club at Dean he dove out of the way and grabbed his before lighting it and throwing it at the giant. It hit the Cyclops' knee and shattered, catching his leg ablaze. He went down on one leg and Sam picked his up and threw it at the Cyclops' face and shattered it. "Yeah!" Sam threw Dean Ruby's knife. Dean ran up, stabbing it in the face. The Cyclops growled before Dean tore the knife through the Cyclops face and into its eye. "There we go!" He yanked out the Cyclops' eye in one fail swoop and then threw it off the knife before lighting the eye on fire with another Molotov. The Cyclops began flailing and threw Dean off before finally dying. Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bobby. "It's dead." Bobby sighed over the phone. "Good. Now you two haul your asses back here. I got something you two idjets should see." Dean sighed. "Sure thing Bobby. Be there in a bit." He turned back toward Sam who was busy coating the Cyclops in gasoline. "Hey Sammy! We finally found someone bigger than you! By about 3 feet!" Predictably Sam rolled his eyes. "At least, I'm not shorter than most of the women I bang!" Dean chuckled to himself while Sam lit a match and threw it on the gasoline covered Cyclops. "Did Bobby say anything about what it was he needed to show us?" Dean shook his head. "No. He just said to haul ass back to the salvage yard. "Okay then." Dean turned on his radio and immediately Metallica's "Enter Sandman" began playing.

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**: About an hour later they had arrived to Bobby's house. Dean knocked. A couple minutes later Bobby opened his door. Dean walked in and noticed that Bobby had several books open. "What's with the book club, Bobby?" Dean asked impatiently. Bobby went to the fridge and grabbed three beers before handing one to Dean and one to Sam and sitting down at a map. "Ten people have died in their sleep in Athens." Dean looked up. "Texas?" Bobby scowled. "No, Greece. Yes Texas ya idjet!" Dean backed up and held his hands in the air as a surrender. "Sor-ry." Then he looked at Bobby's face and noticed the dark circles. "How long have you been up?" Bobby rubbed his eyes. "Only been up a day and a half. Stop worrying about it. I'm fine." Dean put his hands down and shrugged. "So what's so weird about people dying in their sleep? Happens all the time to old people." Bobby held up a hand, sending him a signal to stop talking for a moment. "Except that these weren't old people, and they didn't exactly die peaceful." Bobby said. "How old were the vics?" Sam asked. "Age range of 15 to 38." Dean stood up. "What? What do you think we are dealing with?" Bobby shrugged. "Could be another psycho dream-walking people or..." Sam looked up. "Or what?" Bobby sighed. "You boys don't laugh when I say this or I will blow rocksalt in both your asses. But I think we could be dealing with the Sandman." Dean struggled not to burst out laughing. "So what? We're fighting Spider-Man's battles now?" Bobby pulled a shotgun out from under his desk, cocked it and aimed at Dean. "Seriously Bobby? What's wrong with you? Why aren't you sleeping?" Bobby set the gun down and sighed. "Karen." Dean looked at him. "Wha- Karen! As in your wife Karen? Why? How?" Bobby just nodded, then shrugged. "I don't know, but everytime I close my eyes I see her, calling to me. I just can't sleep anymore. I think, somehow, whatever is happening in Athens is affecting me as well." Sam looked at him shocked. "What could be that strong?" Bobby just shrugged. "Angels? Gods? Either way you two need to haul ass to Texas."

**Athens, Texas**: A dark figure walks towards a house ominously before passing through the door. On the other side it walks up the stairs to the parents room andplaces its hand over the Father's mouth and begins turning him into sand. After it finishes him off it leaves the house and began walking down the road with sand floating behind it until became part of his clothing. (Mr. Sandman begins playing)

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**: "Sam. Can you leave for a minute?" Dean asked. "Wha- Why?" Sam argued. "Sam...just go..." Sam stormed out and headed for the Panic Room. "Cass...If you have your ears on, we need your help." Dean and Bobby looked around before Bobby jumped. (Mr. Sandman ends) "What do you need Dean?" Castiel appeared. "I need you to heal Bobby." Castiel looked at Dean. "I'm sorry Dean. I can't..." Bobby shot up. "Why the hell not?" Castiel stared at Bobby. "Because we cannot interfere with the affairs of Gods. I'm sorry Robert." Then Castiel vanished. "Sonofabitch!" Sam stomped up the stairs. "What happened?" Bobby sighed. "We called Cass. And nothing happened." Sam face turned into a scowl. "Why not?" Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Apparently we are dealing with a God. And they can't help us." Sam punched Bobby's wall. "Damn it!" Then he stormed outside. Pretending to be angry Sam ran around the other side of Bobby's house. He got on the ground and began the ritual to summon Ruby. As soon as he had finished it and lit the chemical, Ruby appeared. "What can I do ya for, Sammy?" Sam sighed. "I realize this might be a stupid question but you wouldn't happen to know a way to deal with a Dream God, would you?" Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. "What have you two gotten yourselves into?" Sam gave her his 'bitch' face and sighed. "Can you help or not?" Ruby's eyes flickered black and she frowned. "You said Dream God, right? Well if it is the God I think it is, then Lilith has broken another seal on Lucifer's Cage." Sam staggered backward. "What!" Ruby sighed. "Why do you need to deal with a Dream God anyway? Don't tell me one of you is under his spell..." Sam nodded. "Crap! Which one of you?" Sam paused for a minute. "It's Bobby..." Ruby chuckled. "Is that all?" Sam had to keep himself from knocking the hell out of her. "What do you mean, 'Is that all?'? Its Bobby! Damn it!" Ruby had burned an answer into Bobby's ground. "MORPHEUS?" Sam read aloud before heading back inside.

"Morpheus, huh? God of Dreams and Ruler of the Oneiroi." Bobby said. "How do we even kill him?" Dean asked. Bobby was looking increasingly worse. "Lore says a dagger made from the African Dreamroot dipped in the blood of one his victims. Guess I'm one of the victims so that's one down and one to go." Sam looked at Bobby before looking at Dean. "Why should we even trust her? She's freaking demon, Sam!" Sam stood up. "Well she was at least helpful to us, the Angels can't and won't do crap! We have to do something! So let's just hunt the sonofabitch."

**Athens, Texas**: Morpheus walks down the street to another house. Instead of going inside he goes around back and comes face-to-face with...Ruby! "Hello, Morpheus. You seem...hungry. You need to slow down on the kills...otherwise we will have no choice but to step in and stop you..." Morpheus chuckled. "You! And what army? You are but a worthless demon! I am forever! I am a God!" Ruby walked around him. "True. But do not forget who freed you from your bonds, Fallen One!" Morpheus was angry now. "So because, Lilith sends one of her whores to free me, means that I have to do what she says! I don't think so! Get away from me, you abomination. Before I smite you myself!" With that Ruby vanished and Morpheus went inside the house and began feeding on the wife.

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**: Ruby appeared outside of Bobby Singer's house, bloodied and beaten. She began beating on the door which Sam opened and gasped in horror. "Ruby! What happened!" Ruby smiled and showed her blood-covered teeth. "I found him...I found Morpheus!" Then she handed him a sheet of paper with an adress on it before she passed out. Sam tampered the salt line and picked her up before taking her inside. A few hours later Ruby awoke with a jump and found herself on Bobby's couch. "What happened?" She started looking around and Sam and Dean standing in the doorway. "So? What happened, Ruby?" Ruby began getting her lie together. "I was tracking Morpheus down and he ambushed me. I got the address where he was before I fled. Then I showed up here." Dean sighed. "Why did you track him?" Ruby got up only to find that she couldn't move. "Devil's trap? Really, Sam? All I wanted was to help you and Dean out. I realised that it was wrong of me to speak of Bobby that way. I just wanted to make it up to you, Sammy. So either let me out or exorcise me." Dean shrugged and began to exorcise her. "Stop! Dean!" He grabbed Ruby's knife and scratched out a section of the Devil's trap and Ruby escaped. "What the hell, Sammy? Why'd you let her go?" Sam just walked out and saw something on the doorstep. He picked it up and unwrapped it. "Dean! Bobby!" They both came running out as Sam handed the note. "Dear Sammy, Thanks for saving my ass. Figured I'd return the favor. Ruby. P.S. All you have to do is fall asleep and kill him in Bobby's dream." Bobby read aloud. "Is that-" Dean grabbed the dagger. "-African Dreamroot!" Bobby held out his arm. "Time to put the pieces together. Hurry up!" Dean scratched Bobby with the dagger and got his blood on it. As soon as they had cut Bobby's arm, he had passed out on the ground. "Let's hope this works." Then Dean cut his own arm and passed out. Sam picked up Bobby first and put him on one couch cushion and put Dean on another cushion. Then he sat down and cut his own arm.

**In Bobby's Head**: Sam, Dean, and Bobby awoke next to each other on the couch. "Guess it worked." Then they all heard a scream from another room. Karen ran at the tree of them and pinned Sam and Dean to the walls, her eyes flashing black. "Don't you love me Bobby? Why did you do this to me?" Suddenly stab wounds appeared on her body and she cried out in pain before grabbing Bobby by the throat and hurled him into a wall. "A few words in Latin and I would've lived! But no! You went and you. stabbed. me. to. DEATH!" Then she began pummeling on Bobby. "I'm so sorry Karen!" Bobby cried through the pain. "It isn't her Bobby! She isn't real!" Sam cried out. Suddenly Karen stopped attacking and looked down. "Take that you bastard." In her chest was the African Dreamroot Dagger. She transformed into Morpheus and Bobby twisted the Dagger. Morpheus exploded into green flames and the three of them woke up.

**Bobby's House**: "You boys be careful out there. Lot of dangerous crap out in the real world." And with that, Bobby pulled them into a bear hug and they each returned it. Sam was smiling. "What?" Dean asked. "Nothing...it's just that, when will you start to trust me? Ruby came through and you still don't trust her!" Dean smirked. "I guess you're right Sam. How about you drive, Sammy?" With that, they climbed into The Impala and Sam turned on Dean's radion. Aerosmith's "Dream On" began to play. Sam couldn't but agree with that statement.

THE END 


End file.
